Team Rocket's Final BlastOff
by Paulo Aquino
Summary: Navel Raider invades the anime Pokémon, coming to Sinnoh. The bumbling Rocket Trio is unlucky enough to cross Navel Raider  NR for short . Jessie thinks of becoming queen to Navel Raider. But the plans of this supergamer are much darker... MATURE


Navel Raider invades the anime Pokémon, coming to Sinnoh. The bumbling Rocket Trio is unlucky enough to cross Navel Raider (NR for short). Jessie thinks of becoming queen to Navel Raider. But the plans of this supergamer are much darker...

NAVEL RAIDER IN TEAM ROCKET'S FINAL BLAST-OFF by Paulo Aquino

Pokémon, its names and references are owned by Satoshi Tajiri and GameFreak.

Navel Raider is an original character created by Paulo Aquino.

This is a non-canonical crossover fanfic.

It contains strong violence, sexual violence and offensive language.

POSITIVELY NOT FOR MINORS. Period.

It's a day like all the others. By a small track amidst a grove in Sinnoh region, walked a certain trio of life-forms who would ashame any organization. We talk of Jessie, James and that annoying talking tambourine.

After their umpteenth blast-off, the three Rocket members are beaten-up, tired and hungry. They used tree branches as walking sticks, so pooped they were. And their situation reflected itself in their morale.

"Season after season we get defeated, humiliated, trampled and blasted by those twerps!...", said Jessie.

"Our dreams of power and wealth are always destroyed by Pikachu! It looks like Mr. Tajiri really hates us", said Meowth.

"It looks like it would be good to us all to give up of everything while we are alive!", said James.

To which Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. agreed. "Wo... ...bbuffet!", "Mime Mime Mime!".

Even in such a situation, Jessie couldn't believe in what her ears had heard. "You creampuffs said what? ...You talked of giving up of everything?...". This just led to another of her patented motivational rants. "WE ARE THE WORLD-FAMOUS TEAM ROCKET! WE ARE DESTINED TO WORLD DOMINATION! OUR BIGGEST GOAL IN LIFE IS TO NAB THAT TWERP'S PIKACHU AND APPEASE GIOVANNI WITH IT SO THAT WE CAN BE RICH BEYOND HUMAN COMPREHENSION! IF WE GIVE UP OF EVERYTHING WE'LL SPEND THE REST OF OUR LIVES FIGHTING FOR A BREAD CRUMBLE AND DRUDGING IN SOME STINKY BURGER JOINT! AND A ROYALTY MEMBER LIKE ME IS NOT FIT FOR HARD WORK! SO YOU YELLOWBELLY GIRLS BETTER RECOMPOSE AND PREPARE SOME STRATEGY TO STRIP THE POKÉMON FROM THOSE ANNOYING TWERPS! AND THERE IS NO 'GIVING UP' IN OUR DICTIONARIES, WAS I CLEAR?"

Before the 'Ay sire', Jessie's stomach snored in starvation. So did James' and Meowth's. It caused the three to fall on the ground.

Meowth said "Easier said than done!".

"It's primordial to work on team's morale, but what are we supposed to do if we didn't have a decent meal in a month?", complained Jessie.

"To be honest we don't even know WHAT IS a decent meal!...", whined Meowth.

"I'm already considering selling away my bottle lids collection!...", said James.

"And to buy what? A single egg?", said Jessie.

"Wooooo-bbu!", nodded Wobbuffet, which agrees even to the biggest bullshit someone could say.

"I didn't ask you anything, beach ball!", warned Jessie as she called back her pokémon.

Suddenly, the noise of someone running in an astonishing speed caught the pokémon-thieves in surprise. It could be some pokémon which could run faster than a Rapidash or even a Mightyena. Jessie, James and Meowth got up and search for the noise, when they noticed an unfamiliar humanoid shadow which dashed in the same uncanny speed they heard.

But the "shadow" was from a superior level, and Team Rocket ended panting, now at a clearing near a lake with a cascade.

"Hmmm... Hehehehe... It looks like someone noticed me! Those maggots!..."

Already near the lake, Team Rocket was surprised by a tall figure atop the cascade. It jumped to the clearing, at one mile from where the trio were, only to reveal itself as a 6' 4,5" (196 cm) tall young guy in a loose black ninja-like outfit (sans any kind of mask). Over the loose black outfit there had a kind of cloth that resemble the grey part of Human Smoke's outfit in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, but it was like if it was turned into a metallic suit, like an armor. He also had metallic protections in his forearms and lower legs, as part of the "armor".

Soon, Jessie, James and Meowth noticed themselves before a raven guy who is known by travelling through the videogames, slaying the male game-bosses, and -mainly- kidnapping all the sexy women he find, just to add them to his colossal harem.

The Rocket agents started laughing like dolts.

"What are you? A gay-ass Metal Hero cosplayer?...", mocked James.

"Aren't you a bit too old for this Halloween costume?", laughed Jessie.

"You look like some Hair Metal musician!...", joked Meowth. Actually the guy in question had short hair.

Seeing the Rocket members laughing at him, the newcomer ignored the reception he got: "Such peons...", and presented himself: "I'm neither a Sharivan counterpart nor a cosplayer! ...They call me Navel Raider!"

New laughs and mockeries from Team Rocket.

"Talk about moronic names!... What's more retarded, his costume or his name?", said Jessie.

"Why would someone raid... ...navels?", chuckled James.

"Why not calling this guy 'Small-Toe Raider'? Or 'Golgi-Apparatus Raider'?", pointed Meowth.

Then Jessie remarked: "If you wanted a name which makes people respect you and fear you..."

"You should choose one as ominous as ours!", completed James. And this led to their Diamond & Pearl motto (yawn):

Jessie: "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

James: "It's speaking to me loud and clear."

Jessie: "On the wind."

James: "Past the stars."

Meowth: "In your ear!"

Jessie: "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

James: "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

Jessie: "A rose by any other... ...Hey!..."

But the ultimate babe-kidnapper quickly grew tired of the ridiculous presentation and hurled to them a ki blast. This startled the team and made Jessie mad: "What's the big idea? One doesn't interrupt our motto! It's a world patrimony!"

James added: "It's like a trademark!"

But this all made no difference to the guy in black and metallic-grey: "Patrimony shmatrimony! All I understood from this baloney was 'Greetings from Loserville!'"

Meowth didn't like it and protested: "How dare you! Who are you calling lo..." But the talking tambourine couldn't conclude its statement because Navel Raider hurled another ki ball, precisely one inch near Meowth's feet.

"Silence! You all-talk-no-power street cat! I've already destroyed many serious evil organizations, none of them wasted their time with fag-ass mottos! Obviously I work for no one and I'm my own leader!", said NR, "I know you are from Team Rocket, but I also know that there is the serious Team Rocket, and there are you! Failures! All begging me to relieve you from your misery! The faggots I already killed... I remember now when I invaded the game Street Fighter 1, in order to dispose of a Freddie Mercury-wannabe named Eagle! I simply have no sympathy for the likes of him, who was allergic to sexy women! I had to burn him alive! For two reasons: he was damn butt-ugly, and I don't like guys like him!"

"Are you...", interrupted James.

NR explained: "This leads to the definition of what I am: I am a multi-dimensional being, with full access to the dimension of the videogames and animes! I travel from a game to other, killing male game-bosses, and occasionally some other guys! Just like a being I wouldn't call 'guy' or even 'human being', because... ...it... ...was more like a snot-ball than a human! You may know a certain green-clad faggot sissy coordinator who had a feeble Cacturne, don't you?"

"Do you talk of Harley?", replied Jessie, surprised, "He might be petulant, OK, but don't you tell me that..."

"HE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...", chuckled NR, "For microbes like you, 'it' may had had a name... ...but for _ME_, 'it' had no name! Or maybe 'its' name was 'mud'!...", NR laughed low and continued, "After destroying 'its' worthy-of-pity pokémon, I shredded 'it' alive! Can you imagine all the blood and bowels spreaded over the floor, after the death of a faggot coordinator, which had no right to live? HE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..."

"Gross!", protested Jessie.

"How homophobical!", stated James.

"But... ...I am mostly known for kidnapping the sexiest women in the universe!", continued Navel Raider, with Jessie paying attention: "Sometimes I call forth my ever-loyal shadows and they abduct some sexy babes and bring these babes to me! All the sexy babes are added to my ever-growing harem, where they remain eternally young, beautiful and sexy, as my beautiful mind-controlled love-slaves! The best girls to abduct are the ones who are: beautiful, with no_piercings_and_no_tattoos - these things ruin the beauty of a female body; curvilineal, with big butt and boobs, slender waist and wonderful legs. But their figures wouldn't be perfect without a feature I like most in female anatomy and where I hate piercings most: sexy navels! Yes, sexy female navels! As a matter of fact, that's where my name comes! And do you know the secret of my power? The more sexy babes I have to make love with, sexy female navels I suck, and male game-bosses I kill; the more powerful I get!"

As she heard Navel Raider's words, something suddenly shone into Jessie's mind. ["Hey, that's my golden chance! If this really crazy guy is as powerful as he says, I must volunteer him as his queen, so I can ditch these incompetent dorks and lay waste around the cosmos! And those hypnotized bitches he has? I cast them all into a black hole! Then, I become eternally young, beautiful and sexy, with this guy as my... ...second-in-command! ...Now that's a good thing to fight for, and it has my name written on it! Sorry, Meowth, but now I had the great idea, so go get yours... ...while you still are free! Wooo-ho-hohohohohohohoho!..."], imagined Jessie.

So Jessie said: "Sooooo... ...you catch beautiful women to you? Well, today you've just hit the jackpot! You're facing the most wondrous, cute and gorgeous girl in all universe! I am Jessie, and I offer myself to be your queen!...".

This sudden idea made Meowth and James frown at Jessie.

"Jessie!...", said James.

"Don't you say you're gonna trade us for this bozo in black!", stated Meowth.

"Mind your business! I decided that I'm ditching you all to join this guy!", yelled Jessie. Then, in a softer tone, winking and performing pin-up-like poses, she said: "...So, will you take the little cute of me to be your queen? Huh? You won't regret capturing me! What do you say?"

But NR's wrist mini-com didn't detect any signal of his concern. There had no sign of sexy babes into a radius of 44 miles (although to him it was like at the first corner ahead). But Jessie's "self-recruitment" caused NR to frown, just like if someone told him a really bad joke.

Navel Raider, deviating his look, started his reply: "Don't...".

Then the lifted Jessie in the air with a high kick (even at a good distance), as he continued: "...Make me...".

NR jumped until he got a higher altitude than Jessie's. He launched himself towards her at high-speed, and attacked her with an 11-hit combo. When NR's first hit connected, he finished his quote: "...LAUGH!...".

Much to James and Meowth's astonishment, it was all too quick that to them, Jessie was hit once only. But Jessie was pummeled with a fierce jab, followed by some punches and kicks. The 11th hit was a potent roundhouse kick which launched her violently against the floor, causing several Zigzagoons, Pidgeys and Oddishes to flee.

James, carrying Meowth with him, running to the spot where Jessie "crash-landed", said: "Talk about rudeness! A simple 'no' would do!"

The talking Meowth was so scared of what happened to Jessie that all it could do is stutter: "J-J-J-J-J-J-Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Je..."

NR, after performing a safe landing, said to himself: "I am fully able to discern a top-tier beauty from a pile of radioactive waste!...".

Suddenly, after gathering some strength to get up after such a powerful attack, Jessie yelled, quite upset: "HEY! YOU NAVEL-SOMETHING-OR-OTHER! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? ARE YOU BASKET-CASE OR SOMETHING? ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND, RETARDED, GAY OR WHAT? CAN'T YOU RECOGNIZE A HEAVENLY BODY WHEN YOU SEE ONE? SEE THIS THING IN MY BELLY? IT'S A NAVEL! A BELLYBUTTON! YOU RAID NAVELS, RIGHT? SO KIDNAP ME! COME ON!".

James and Meowth shrugged: "Wow... Talk about Pre-Menstrual Tension!...", said Meowth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?...", yelled Jessie to the others, "AND YOU, CLOWN IN BLACK, WILL YOU GRAB ME OR NOT? WHAT KIND OF GIRL-KIDNA..."

But before Jessie could damage someone's eardrums or her own vocal chords, Navel Raider used a clenched fist to launch at Team Rocket a mighty High-Pressure Wind Blast, which could pulverize a huge boulder.

Then he blew the vapour of his fist and said them: "Urusai!... First: As I said, my name is Navel Raider. You, "Team Washout", have no name, which gives me the freedom to call you by the name I want, no matter how offensive and humiliating it can be. Second, specially to you, dirty slut: I kidnap sexy babes with sexy navels. But now I am accurately before an underdog faggot, a scaredy cat that will never ever catch its mouse, and a fecal coliform that ashames the women of the world!", and then, pointing to Jessie in a rude way: "Yeah, you! I'm gonna burn this tacky flamboyant piece of modern-art you call a hairdo! You think you get anything you want, yelling at everyone when things don't go the way you like! But all you're gonna win yelling at everyone, is the eternal slavery in Hades! And you expect becoming a queen? Don't make me laugh! I've seen slashed gory corpses which are cuter than you, you 'busu'!

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: "Busu" is japanese for "ugly woman". It's a very rude and offensive term. I'm using here the term "busu" like if it meaned "old ugly hag".]

This made Jessie very, very furious, much to James and Meowth's fright. She yelled in an inhuman rage:

"... ...THAT WAS THE FINAL STRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!... ...ONE DOESN'T TREAT A DIVINAL BEAUTY LIKE THIS! ...Dustox, Seviper, Wobbuffet! GO! And what the dolls are waiting for? RSVP? Let's teach a lesson to this petulant guy! I'm gonna cast this idiot into Hell for offending the goddess of beauty!"

James, quite the women's choice for yes-man, had no choice but calling forth his pokémon: "Cacnea, I choose you! At him!". Obviously Cacnea went all-mushy on James (a recurring problem about James' pokémon...), who, trying to make his mini-cactus let go of him and fulfil its mission, said: "I said 'At him', not 'At me'! When will you ever learn?...". This scene caused Meowth to shrug.

Too bad to the villain-wannabes that Navel Raider was prepared to things like that. The ultimate babe-kidnapper had a highly-trustable trump: "You act like if I was a total rookie at this stuff, how pathetic!... I have a trump card that's gonna show you all the extent of your weakness! I'll show you why one must never get in the way of a superior being like me!"

Then, NR threw a Master Ball. Meowth couldn't believe that his enemy had such a tool. Meowth said: "This guy has a Master Ball?..."

NR said: "I choose you... ...Burnos!"

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Burnos is a tough, powerful level-100 Blaziken. It's high destructive potencial was achieved by intense training and by many battles. This all caused its martial-arts moves and its fire attacks to be greatly enhanced. Burnos can shoot mighty fire attacks which easily surpass the mark of 20,000 F. Burnos' beak has the strength and the attack power of a Dodrio and a Fearow together. Even its speed and reflexes were enhanced. Burnos' top speed was checked in 190 mph last time it was calculated. When jumping, Burnos can reach even 83 feet high. No doubt this Blaziken is a living machine of destruction, a monster of sheer power.]

A powerful Blaziken named Burnos appeared, surprising the Team Rocket members, as Burnos quickly flexed its muscles and spat upwards a huge flame beam.

"Keeeeeeennnnn!...", roared Burnos.

"This... ...is a Blaziken?...", said Meowth.

"It looks like a living power plant!...", said James.

Burnos then looked at NR, both got in position. Both grasped each other's hands. A bit later, pokémon and trainer engaged themselves in a quick grappling exercise to warm-up. To finish, Navel Raider and Burnos gave each other a custom handshake, when Burnos gave a loud roar.

A stupified Meowth said: "Someone is watching too much of that '300' DVD!..."

Jessie attacked first: "I don't care if this guy is Elvis or if he watches to Veggie Tales! Seviper, Bite!"

"Puh-leeze... ...You barely scare the Backyardigans with this!... Burnos, Cut!", said Navel Raider.

Burnos launched itself towards Seviper and attacked it. Seviper's chances against its opponent were negative. With a single successful move of the tough Blaziken, Seviper fell unconscious on the floor.

NR even said: "Fainting like this with just a fraction of my Burnos' might?... How shameful... Burnos' Cut can easily tear a skyscrapper in two!".

Jessie coudn't believe in what she saw even if she wanted. Seviper had so many defeats that it could already hate its trainer. OK. But not even the mightiest legendary pokémon thrashed Team Rocket that easily.

"You... You demon! ...Seviper, get back", said a mad Jessie as she called back her defeated pokémon.

Curiously, a loner, arrogant Sinnoh trainer named Paul, watched the battle. It looked like nothing would catch his attention. If other person was battling, Paul would consider it a demonstration of the pathetic potential of cheerful amateur bozos for trainers.

But Paul just started to watch the action. A baby could beat Team Rocket. But what was that Blaziken? It could destroy a Tyranitar with that move. Paul was amazed.

Jessie pushed Wobbuffet ahead: "Wobbuffet, be useful at least once in life!".

Unwilling to remember that Wobbuffet's few moves are merely deflective, Jessie tossed it to a really tough opponent. After some seconds staring at Burnos, Wobbuffet peed on the floor in fright and ran away: "Wobbuuuuuu..."

"Thank you very much, you big scaredy-cat!", protested Meowth as it witnessed the cowardice of its mate, "All right, you oversized fighting rooster! Let's see how many seconds you last against my Fury Swipes!".

NR yawned just to taunt his lame opponents: "Is this a joke? Burnos, Blaze Kick!".

Burnos' move hit the normal-type pokémon. A super effective move. Very quickly, Burnos grabbed Meowth by the neck, and jumped into the lake. Grasping Meowth's neck, Burnos plunged to the very deep of the lake, causing a good amount of hot steam resulting from Blaze Kick to be emanated.

Held by the neck by Burnos' powerful claw, Meowth tried desperately to free itself and swim back to the surface. Burnos even felt comfortable under water. Navel Raider, watching the pathetic efforts of Meowth to break free from both deep water and Burnos' grasp, enjoyed the scene: "Fufufufu... He-hehehehahahaha... !... A cowardly cheat like you, who lies and fools the others just to get what you want, feigning being a good Meowth just to take advantage of honest people, as if any other Meowth would do the same; a thing that goes against the facts!... And you wasted childishly your pokémon talents to pretend to be a human, hahahahahaha!... And now you think you have some fighting chance using this gay-ass scratch of yours... It's official: you're a sad joke! A sad joke for a life-form! You are not a human, there is no possible way you can be a human, and you ashame the pokémon in every way! You have the brains of a lettuce leaf, and the guts of a newborn baby! ...OK, Burnos, you can toss this talking tambourine out of the water!".

As if it was laughing at the laws of the physics, the powerful Blaziken hurled its victim out of the lake, accurately near Jessie and James, much to their dismay.

"...How brutal!...", said James.

After some seconds trying to catch back the breath robbed from it by the lake ordeal, all Meowth could say was: "...That's it... ...I will never... ...swim again!..."

"How dare you...", mumbled a furious Jessie.

"Enjoyed the swim, Burnos? Hahahaha... Boy, can you turn any place where there is water into a hot bath! ...Well, you, Jerk Patrol, are feebler than I thought! Two of your pathetic pokémon were easily beaten, do you really expect defeating me? Burnos' power is matchless! Where are your taunts now, Team Joke? Unlike you, I don't troll, I rather focus myself on the battle!".

"GGGRRRRRR!... ...How irritating! You arrogant blabbermouth, I'll wipe this smirk off of your face! James, call forth Carnivine! We'll teach this jerk in black never to mess with the invincible Team Rocket!...", yelled a boiled-over Jessie.

"Go, Carnivine!", said James as he launched forth his fly-trap pokémon. It bit James' head. "Aaaahhhh, this never changes!...", said James.

Jessie spearheaded the new attack: "Let's attack him all at same time! Dustox, Poison Sting!".

James commanded: "Carnivine, Bullet Seed! Cacnea, Needle Arm!"

Navel Raider, seeing that Team Rocket didn't intented to give up, said, shrugging: "There are some losers who only learn something once they bite the dust!... What a nuisance! Burnos buddy, Sky Uppercut now!...".

Hidden at a safe distance, Paul watched the battle. Burnos easily evaded the triple attack, and its move hit the three Rocket pokémon at same time, without showing any sign of fatigue.

["That power... ...That Blaziken could defeat twenty Ursarings at once! That guy in black is dealing with this Team Rocket in the proper way: like the petty insects they are! There is no one who can ever beat that Blaziken, that guy in black could be a champion!"], though Paul, astonished.

"Cacnea, Carnivine, no!", said James, as they and Jessie's Dustox fell on the ground.

"Shame on you! Come back everyone!", said Jessie as she and James called back their fainted pokémon, "Meowth, do something if you don't want to blast off to Alpha Centauri! This guy is cleaning the floor with us, and this is unacceptable!".

"It's always the same, if everything else fails, the old Meowth pulls up a plan B!...", complained Meowth, still recovering from the brutal attack from Burnos.

"What gives? Is this all you got?... He-hahahahahahahahahaha!...", mocked Navel Raider.

James didn't liked it and said: "We tried to be nice, but you forced us to take desperate measures!".

"Come one!...", replied NR, "Your most desperate measures won't make you defeat me, Team Pitiful! You failed to impress me in every way! My Burnos is tougher than tough!...".

Suddenly a Delibird appears flying towards Team Rocket. It's a Delibird which works for TR, so Jessie, James and Meowth knew it, and they don't hold good memories towards a Delibird which only gave them trouble.

"Great! Delibird again! And he only brings us bad news! As if things weren't bad enough...", said Jessie.

"Look! It brought us a note...", said James. "Grrr, gimme this goddammit thing!", said Jessie, quickly grabbing the piece of paper. She started to read it:

"Jessie, James and Meowth (if I am not mistaken) - I don't even know why do I even care about your existence! No matter how far I send you, you keep causing trouble to the Team Rocket organization! Failure after failure after failure, the three of you prove yourselves being far from being a model of efficience! You aren't capable even to bring me a common Ratatta! And with your failures, you even accumulate debts instead of paying them! Because every machine TR furnishes you gets destroyed! And you expect 'conquering Sinnoh to Team Rocket'?

That's it! From this day on, no more machines for you! This machine Delibird is sending now, will be the very last one! The three of you aren't worthy of bearing the R of Team Rocket organization!

I don't care about what will become of you, bunch of petty maggots! Vanish from Earth's face for all I care! - Giovanni.", read Jessie.

After some seconds of silence, Jessie, with tears in her eyes, said to the others: "This... ...this cannot be happening!... ...Our... ...our boss is... ...our boss is... ...our boss is ditching us!..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!...", bawled James.

"After all we did for him... ...The organization will no longer send us machines!", wept Meowth.

"We are ruined!...", bawled Jessie as the three embraced themselves, crying.

"Erm... ...sorry for interrupting your dramatic scene, Team Feeble, but where is your trump card?", said Navel Raider as he held a crosswords magazine whilst waiting.

"It's a good thing you asked for it!", said Jessie.

"We may not be Giovanni's favorites, and our professional situation may have gone from bad to worse!", said James.

"But you will have a taste of our brand new super-machine! We introduce you...", said Meowth.

"THE WET-BLANKET MARK II!...", completed the three.

Suddenly a Gundam-like giant robot whose head resembled Meowth's, appeared. As all TR machines, it beared the red R of the organization. NR pondered: "This thing must be quite expensive! With many failures they have, no wonder why their debts only increase..."

Meowth introduced: "This baby here is a multipurpose robot, lined with a special armour which is 100% anti-electricity! It also has hidden in its forearms and lower legs, shield panels which store electricity! The Wet-Blanket mk. II also has all the functionalites of a fighting robot! And the best part!".  
>Jessie and James said both together: "It's 100% sustainable! It's ecologically correct!".<p>

With a sweat drop springing up from his forehead, Navel Raider said to himself: "Oh, great! Eco-nerds... I should just finish this soon, to go fight that other Rocket duo, Cassidy and that Boo-boo guy... ...Nah, whatever!...".

Somewhere, Butch sneezed. Some seconds later, he said to no one in particular: "Bah, that was nothing!...".

Butch was playing Guitar Hero and he waited as the song 'Cum On Feel the Noise' was loading in the game. Butch yelled in excitation: "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK AND ROOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL?...".

As Delibird left, Navel Raider said to Burnos: "All right, Blazikens' Chuck Norris! Worsen global warming... ...with your Flamethrower!...".

Watched by Paul, who saw everything with an enraptured look, Burnos shoot a powerful stream of fire which enveloped Team Rocket's mecha in blazes.

"We have a thing to say to you: nyah nyah-nyah-nyah nyah!", mocked James, slapping his own butt and grimacing to NR, "We told ya! Our machine is fully anti-electricity! Your attacks won't work at all!".

"HE-LLO-OOOOOO!...", yelled Meowth at James, "It's anti-electricity, NOT ANTI-FIRE!"

Jessie yelled: "If the Einsteins here had read the instructions booklet... But noooo! 'Men don't read instructions booklets'...".

James said: "What could I do? So much time confronting the twerps that I got used to think our machines would whitstand Thundershock...".

"But this is our last machine and now we'll have nothing more than the clothing of our bodies!", yelled Meowth.

"If we had money to buy better machines, we wouldn't be in a tight corner!", yelled Jessie to James.

"And if you didn't spent all our money with hair and nails, we could afford better machines!", screamed James.

Team Rocket bickered amongst themselves as their robot burned and exhaled a column of black fume. Seconds later, TR's machine exploded, launching the trio.

But as the Rocket agents were launched into the air, Navel Raider and Burnos leapt. In mid-air, Burnos thumped Meowth and James, both falling on the ground. NR grabbed Jessie's neck.

After the explosion of Team Rocket's robot, Paul said: "This is it!". Paul called forth all his pokémon.

"That's it! With guys like that one and with pokémon so powerful like that Blaziken, there is positively no way I can be any competitive! I am simply not fit to be a competitive trainer! No more pokémon for me! I'll become a chess player or some other thing! You get lost! I don't even want to look at a pokémon! Be gone!", said Paul.

As all his pokémon fled, Paul destroyed all his pokéballs, his Pokédex and his Trainer ID, and then, he left, thinking to himself: "Actually, after seeing that powerful pokémon, I don't even want to see anybody!...".

Flailing, punching and kicking Navel Raider in vain, Jessie, held by the neck in mid-air screamed: "Let me go! Let go of me! You monster!...".

"HE-HE-!...", laughed Navel Raider, "No 'yana kanji' this time, eh? It looks like the space program was aborted due to budget cuts! Well, you skank, you sleazy bitch, where are your scream acts now? All your resources were wasted and I won in the end! You think you are good enough to pester kids, but you failed miserably to battle me!".

With an enraged look, Jessie tried to spit in NR's face, but his grasp was robbing her of her strength.

"Let... ...go of her, you... ...demon!", said an impotent James to NR.

"Face the facts! There is nothing divinal in you!", said NR to Jessie, "You could put up a fight if you ever had an ounce of 'divinal' stuff, but you're nothing but a fecal coliform! If you had some wits, you could know your place and become a humble housewife! ...You fell from grace! If you are a diva, I wear pink gi and all I do is roll and taunt!...". NR slammed Jessie's face against the floor.

"This guy is breaking Jessie's spirit!", said Meowth.

"He will destroy us all!...", said James. Mime Jr. was too scared to ever mimic someone, so it embraced James.

"See something there, slutty slut? No matter what you see there, it's higher than you!", said NR, slamming Jessie's face against the floor a second time. He kicked her stomach, causing her to cough. "A toothache is funnier than you!". With a second kick, now in the face, NR said: "A rotten corpse is hotter than you!".

"You monster!", protested Meowth.

NR kicked Jessie's face again, which made Jessie start to cry, in spite of her angry expression. "Your team is pathetic and you are a fifth-rate overseer, you are a shameful joke of a field leader!", said NR as he stomped Jessie. He then kneeled and grabbed Jessie's hair.

"Let go of my hair! ...You sick demon!", said Jessie.

Instead of letting it go, NR launched Jessie to above his head and slammed her against the ground. He did it again, now in the opposite side of the first slam. Navel Raider, grasping Jessie's hair, slammed her back and forth, violently, like in a classic cartoon show.

"This guy is a ruthless monster!...", said Meowth, incapable of doing anything.

"I should make you eat Burnos' shit! The only thing men desire is to stone you to death, like the filthy slut you are, and like the awful example you are to the women!", yelled NR, at less than an inch from Jessie's nosetip, "Do you know that there are countries where women has no right at all? In those countries, a nasty cumrag like you, would have to merely say 'yes' to a man! And even so, if and when this man directed the word to a filthy thing like you! You are no diva, you are far from being any powerful, and speaking honestly, Olive Oyl is way more of a model to the women than you!... Ah, you don't like the way I direct myself to you, eh!... TOO BAD FOR YOU! You had your chance to do something about it, and you failed childishly!".

Then, NR punched Jessie's face, which caused her to fall at few feet from him. This frightened James, Meowth and Mime Jr.

"What are you doing? ...You disgusting demon!", said Meowth.

"What to expect from a bunch of attention-whores who just don't know their place... ...Hey! This gives me an idea!", said NR, "Public humiliation, that's it!... ...Shadows, I invoke you... ...28 may do! GO!".

Suddenly, 28 shadow-like warriors with yellow glowing eyes, appeared quickly with NR's command. All the shadows said in unison: "What do you want from us, #1, our leader?".

NR, before his shadows, said: "You never fail me! ...#23, did you get what I asked for? A digital video camera with a blank memory card! I have something in mind!".

"It's here, #1!", said the shadow #23, as he handed the camera to NR.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Navel Raider is able to create shadow-like copies of himself. They are called shadows. NR can create as many copies as he want. Every shadow is named with a number, being NR called #1.]

"Shadows, form a circle! I don't want these maggots to flee!", said Navel Raider. Without questioning, the shadows made a large circle, which blocked any way to Team Rocket to escape. "Ha hahahaha, you ain't going nowhere!", said #14 to James, Meowth and Mime Jr.

Burnos said: "Blaze! Ken-ken-blaze-blaziken-blaziken-blaze!" [TRANSLATION: "Master! Will you condemn, I mean, judge these petty maggots?"]

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: From this point on, I'll replace the usual pokémon speak of every pokémon (except the ones able to understand human language, like the talking Meowth) with human language.]

"HE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Burnos, you'll find out now what I have reserved for the Bozo Unit!", replied NR to his pokémon, "#23, start to film!".

"Yes, #1!", said #23.

The shadow started filming and NR said: "Citizens of Earth! Be my guests and witness history in the making! I would say that this is the day when that angry principal finally has Ferris Bueller's head on a silver plate! See these three low-lifes? These worthless show-offs, pathetic jokes playing criminals? Can you recognize this pack of insects? They are known by other people by... erm... Team something-or-other... One who uses nonsensical faggish mottos! I am totally aware that there is the real Team Rocket organization, but... ...one: the R they bear in their flamboyant uniform, is for 'retarded', which what these maggots here really are! And two: I don't work for Team Rocket! Actually I work for no one, and I am my own leader! So allow me to introduce myself: I am the unmatchable Navel Raider! NR for short! I am a powerful videogamer! Ah, these inferior life-forms here? OK, I'll introduce them!".

Jessie disliked it. She expected NR to use depreciative expressions to refer to the Rocket trio, and specially, to her. After being thumped like a ragdoll and being humiliated, she lacked strength to yell at NR, like she usually would do if she were before some "twerp". With some tears in her eyes, Jessie merely wished she could do something about the humiliation she was suffering.

NR pointed rudely and harshly to each Team Rocket member: "They are... ...Cumpot...", said NR pointing to Jessie; "...Faggot...", said NR pointing to James; "...and Fuckup!", said NR pointing to Meowth.

"Hey!", protested James.

"I have a name, you monster! I...", yelled Jessie.

"Silence, you cumpot!", interrupted Navel Raider with a kick that was quicker than a blink. A shadow pounded James' face and hit him with a sommersault kick. Another shadow grabbed Meowth's neck so that a third shadow could kick its head. Meowth was then tossed to four shadows, so they could stomp it.

NR grasped Jessie's hair and dragged her to near the camera. Then, he said to Jessie: "Don't forget, you dirty slut, that you and the losers of your friends have the name I want them to have! If I call you 'Cumpot', it just means one thing: you are a cumpot!".

Then, now directing to the camera lens, NR said: "Sometimes you must exert your authority!... Well, see Cumpot here! Come on, Cumpot! Say 'hi' to your audience! Show your slutty face to the boys you think they jack off to you!", he continued as he grasped Jessie's hair and pointed her face to the camera, "You always were an arrogant show-off and a nasty attention-whore! You think you are some goddess! Just look at this ridiculous hair! In that indecipherable thing named Shin-chan, this could be tranquilly called hair! Worse than this: I believe the audience here may remember a bitchy 'Jesselina', who played coordinator, but was nothing but a walking and talking piece of modern-art! Things like that make me be sure: pokémon contests are for small girls!... Ah, there is another thing I'm remembering now: I heard somewhere a bullcrap about a girl's hair being her life! OK, kiss your life farewell, bitch!".

With a single hand move, NR ripped away 9 inches of Jessie's hair. Mocking her, with a sarcastic evil smile, Navel Raider said to Jessie: "Ooohhh, poor Jessie, I profaned her divinal hair, didn't I?... Let me tell you a thing, lesser life-form..."

Still grasping violently Jessie's hair, NR punched violently her face, as he said his phrase, word by word, a punch per word: "I... ...DON'T... ...GIVE... ...A... ...FUCK!".

Much to James and Meowth's chagrin, they were forced to just watch the scene. Impotent, they were grabbed by the shadows, who impeded James and Meowth to interfere or even escape.

"I am free to kill whomever be in my way, no matter if mortal or god! There is no one! No one above me! I am a supreme being! HE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Yes! Cry like a baby! ...Beg for your insignificant life!", mocked NR, now walking towards James, "Well, see now Faggot! Who would ever want to marry a wuss who plays with bottle lids? Not even the burly guys would ever want to date this loser! And what to say about Fuckup?... This poor devil for a cat here never caught and will never catch its mouse! It thinks it's the most dishonest of all cats, worthy to work for Team Rocket, what a joke! But the facts are that Fuckup here is but an useless and lamentable piece of tambourine leather!".

Mime Jr. was too frightened to mimic whomever. To James and Meowth the choices they had were, to watch Jessie's humiliation (and their own) and die minutes later, or to die instantly.

"What we have here!...", said Navel Raider, directing to Mime Jr., "A fluffy pet!...".

Walking some steps back, NR mentally put Mime Jr. at two feet of distance from James. Then, with another mental command, NR made Mime Jr.'s head catch fire. In seconds, Mime Jr.'s head was burning at a temperature of 10,000 F. Finally, Mime Jr. exploded, its lifeless remnants falling on the floor.

"MIME JUNIOOORRRR!... NOOOOOOOOOOO!...", cried James seeing his beloved Mime Jr. being killed by Navel Raider.

NR cackled: "HE-!..."

Suddenly, the shadow #17 said to his master: "#1! Aren't you being too kind to these peons?". The other shadows laughed.

Then, NR said: "It's a good thing you reminded me of this, #17!... This gives me another idea! But before...".

Seeing on the floor the pokéballs of Team Rocket's fallen pokémon, he sent them out. Dustox, Seviper, Carnivine and Cacnea lied unconscious on the floor. First, NR threw the moth, the fly-trap and the mini-cactus to the air, and then he kicked the three at once. Cacnea, Dustox and Carnivine were launched to a considerable distance, way far from Team Rocket's reach. Abandoned, these pokémon would be very lucky if someone found them to heal their wounds, but with their luck, they'll grow hostile towards humans.

There still was Seviper. NR grasped its tail and began to spin fastly. He threw the pooped-up and fainted Seviper to the same distance he threw the others. Seviper would be hardly found. As Seviper was already out of sight, NR destroyed the empty pokéballs by stomping them.

"Our pokémon... ...No...", whimpered Jessie.

"Your pokémon trainer days are over!", said Navel Raider, "And you should thank me! You were a shameful joke as trainers, you used your ridiculous pokémon mainly to play villain and cause harm to nice kids! I'm done with this ridiculous flashy uniform of yours, Team Shame!.

Navel Raider tore away Jessie's uniform, exposing her tits. It was too easy to him to do so, that Jessie's underwear got destroyed, which caused her to blush. "What a nice pair of boobs!... But I believe Mai Shiranui has better boobs! But many men would love to titty-fuck you, don't them, Cumpot!", said NR as the camera caught a good angle of Jessie's exposed breasts. He began to squeeze them, saying: "But... ...I personally refuse to suck these melons, because instead of milk, it may have radioactive dregs, you sleazy slut!.

With a mental command, Navel Raider made his own clothing disappear, revealing his slender, yet rather fit figure. Jessie, James and Meowth, amazed, stared at NR's member. James got frustrated, becaused it was a blatant farcry from his small cock.

"Now I shall satisfy the desires of many men who are watching this video!", said NR to the camera, "I'll do to this nasty slut, what every man with a prick between his legs, should do to every nasty arrogant bossy slut who thinks she can get everything she wants!".

Sitting on Jessie's body, NR put his prick between her boobs and started to titty-fuck her.

"Aaaaahhh, that feels good... Do you like this, Cumpot? Do you like this? Hahahahahaha...", taunted NR as he fucked Jessie's boobs.

"Stop!... Aaaahhhh!...", protested Jessie. Navel Raider just kept titty-fucking her. Even all beaten-up, Jessie flailed, trying her best to have Navel Raider get off of her. But he grasped her tits firmly, so he could excite his member enough to give Jessie the only pearl necklace she deserved in life.

NR was getting delighted with Jessie's cries and protests. She was already starting to moan with NR's onslaughts on her breasts. Jessie shrieked as NR continued to assault her boobs, rubbing them hard against his cock, all caught by #23's camera.

"Come on, Cumpot! ...Mock me now! Play the prima-donna! ...Where's your sassy attitude now, slut? ...The almighty villainess! Now she shrieks like a piglet when a real man fucks her hard?", mocked NR, which caused the other shadows to laugh, "I'll fuck your melons until they get all saggy, you sleazy cumpot! ...I got tons of better girls than you to have sex, so in your case, your pain will be my pleasure!".

"Noooooooo!... Aaaaaahhhhh... Stop it!...", whimpered Jessie.

No avail, as Navel Raider titty-fucked Jessie so hard that in less than five minutes, NR gushed all his cum over her shoulder line and part of her neck. Some cum even sprinkled over Jessie's face.

"That was great! Ah, it looks like you would like to swallow my cum, wouldn't you, Cumpot?", mocked NR.

He then prepared his cock and grabbed Jessie by her chin, making her open her mouth. Navel Raider then shoved his dick into Jessie's cock.

"Mmm-mmpppphhhh!...", moaned Jessie.

"Yes, suck it, you cumpot! You already sucked so many cocks, so suck it as your petty life depended on it! Suck it! Suck it, suck it, Cumpot, suck it!", said Navel Raider to Jessie. NR even wanted #23 to show Jessie's cum-covered face to the camera. Jessie was hating to have NR's member into her mouth, but having her face shown to that camera was very humiliating. She had no idea of where that video would be sent. Jessie always wanted to be a star, but that situation would make her not better than a third-rate pornstar.

"Ladies and gentleman, we introduce you our Top Coordinator Jesselina! Oh, sorry, she is with a meat lollipop into her mouth, ha-hahahahahahaha!", said the shadow #23, which caused all the other shadows to laugh their asses out.

"MMMMPPPHH! MMMPHMMMMMMPHPHPHMMM!", protested Jessie through NR's cock, as he kept pumping it onto her mouth. She feared that people who watched her in the pokémon contests would see her in that degrading situation and ditch her in favour of any other girl.

"Our Cumpot always wanted to be a queen, eh?", mocked the shadow #6, "Look at her now! She is a queen! The queen of the prick-suckers!". More laughs and mocks.

"Aaaahhh... Aaaahhhhh... Aaaaaahhh... Keep on sucking it, Cumpot!... ...Maybe now you learn your place!... ...This whole universe is beyond your league!... You and your petty friends, aaahhhhh... ...never had any chance against me!...", said NR to Jessie, increasing the pace of the forced fellatio.

Impotent, wounded, beaten-up, without pokémon to battle, Jessie had to stand not only the sexual assault, but the laughs, the mockery, the camera humiliation, and the possibility of being killed mercilessly, just like Mime Jr.

Equally impotent, James and Meowth are forced to watch Jessie's rape. If they interfered, they both would be slain. And when NR get tired of torturing Jessie sexually, the three would be slain. No matter what could happen, Team Rocket's fate was sealed.

The readers may not be fortune-tellers, but they wouldn't see fame and fortune in Jessie, James and Meowth's destiny.

"Mmmmmpphhhh, mmmmmphhhh...", moaned Jessie through NR's cock into her mouth. Navel Raider even grabbed one of Jessie's tits, unwillingly exciting her. The shadow #23 filmed the forced blowjob. Instant after instant, NR felt the orgasm coming. But Navel Raider is good at controlling cum gushes.

Jessie was already feeling disgusted by the forced fellatio but she would keep on giving NR head until when he wanted. And Jessie... ...she couldn't do anything regarding it. Jessie was but NR's toy.

Disgusted by watching Jessie's rape, James gathered some inner strength and protested: "You ruffian! ...One doesn't treat a woman like this!...".

But the shadow #19 quickly replied the interference, "Shut the fuck up you... ...faggot!", and punched James' face. Then, the shadow #19 grabbed James by the collar and said: "We can kill you now, you wuss! Our leader just have to give us the command!".

The forced blowjob continued, even with Jessie coughing in some moments. Navel Raider was about to orgasm into Jessie's through.

"Aaaaaahhhh... ...AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!...", moaned NR, increasing the pace of the fellatio, causing Jessie to moan louder through his cock into her mouth.

Some minutes later, Navel Raider gushed generously his cum into Jessie's mouth. He even rubbed the tip of his dick over Jessie's face, soiling it with semen.

As he let go of Jessie's head, Navel Raider was now interested into fucking her pussy. "Now that our show's ratings are increasing, let's go to that hole which already had many a cock inside it!".

But, much for NR's utmost displeasure, he found the cause of why his trustful wrist mini-com didn't recognized her as a sexy babe: JESSIE HAD A PIERCING IN HER CLIT.

After some seconds of silence, Navel Raider, dissatisfied with the visage he had, yelled: "...A PIERCING? ...IN YOUR CLIT?...". #23 even got close enough to film Jessie's vaginal piercing.

"There is only one thing that I hate more than pierced bellybuttons! ...Pierced pussies! When I deal with a sexy babe's navel, I deal the same way with her pussy! If her navel is good to suck, so her pussy deserves to be penetrated by me! So to me, piercing a navel is like piercing a pussy! IT RUINS THE PRECIOUSNESS OF A SEXY FEMALE NAVEL!... AND ONLY A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WOMAN WOULD PIERCE HER PUSSY!...", ranted furiously NR as he kicked and stomped Jessie, making her whimper louder and louder.

Two minutes of yelling and stomping Jessie later, NR breathed deeply in order to get calm. ["But you're still a woman... ...and women can be fucked in the arse!..."].

Thinking of the fun Navel Raider would have penetrating Jessie's ass, he began to jack off so his member would easily penetrate the tighter of the female recti.

["Cumpot's pussy didn't look much tight the way as I saw... ...but her arse looks doable anyway"], thought NR.

Then, he grabbed Jessie by the hips and introduced slowly the tip of his member into Jessie's anus. He said: "I could do this just like in that european movie, 'Irreversible'...", sang as he began to pump Jessie's butt, "I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling...", but then he stopped and said: "Wait a minute! This is not 'Irreversible'!... ...This is 'A Clockwork Orange'!... ...Who cares?".

#23, who was filming Jessie's rape, asked to NR: "#1! Will I only film? This nasty slut deserves to be fucked to death!".

NR replied: "Don't worry, #23! When I finish this all, Sophitia will be yours for 24 hours!", and restarted to pump Jessie's ass. The beaten-up Jessie couldn't stop whimpering and moaning as Navel Raider screwed her ass. He made his balls hit Jessie's pussy with every thrust.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sophitia is from the fighting game series Soul Calibur]

"Your ass isn't much tight, eh, you slutty slut?", said NR as he pumped Jessie's ass. In Jessie's condition, every thrust of Navel Raider's cock was painful.

"Please... ...stop!... I'm... ...begging you!...", whimpered Jessie, tears shedding from her eyes. Jessie no longer had the sassy overconfident attitude she had when her pokémon battled Burnos, NR's powerful Blaziken.

Not listening to Jessie's pathetic pleas, NR kept on impaling her rectum until it got so sore that she wouldn't be able to sit down for the rest of her life.

Meanwhile, some few shadows were kicking and mocking Meowth.

"You're nothing but a flea for a cat!", laughed #13.

"Aren't you the lord of the felines? So roar to us! Hahahahaha!...", mocked #4 as he kicked Meowth's stomach.

Held by two shadows, James couldn't do nothing but watching the violence session.

Penetrating harder and harder Jessie's rectum, Navel Raider made her cry and moan louder. NR wanted really to torture Jessie sexually, just like the bitchy cunt she was. NR has an army of sex-slaves who can give him sexual pleasure any time he wants. All he wanted is to make Jessie suffer. #23, who kept on filming Jessie's rape, got close enough to film #1's cock impaling her bumhole. Now he was thinking of the ratings. But he wouldn't worry much about it, so NR would make the video quite popular.

"EEE-EEEEE-EEEEE-AAAA-AAAA-AAAA-AAAA-AAAOO-OOOO-OOOOO-OOO-OOOO-OOOO-OOOO-OOO-OOUUUU-UUU-UUUU-UUUUU-UUU-UUGG-GGGG-GHHH... ...AAAA-AAAAAA-AAA-AAAAA-AAAA-AAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAA-AAAA-AAAOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOUU-UUUUUU-UUUGGG-GGGG-GGHHHH-HHH!...", whimpered Jessie as her rectum was merciless impaled.

Four minutes of anal rape later, NR came copiously into her rectum, which make her cry more, because of her sore ass and her beaten-up body, all thanks to NR's attacks.

"What's the problem, Cumpot?", mocked NR, "You were already fucked by a whole army, weren't you? And even by some women! You broke every record of sluttiness!... Burnos, so far you only kept on watching me screwing this disgusting cumpot! Why don't you join the play?".

Burnos replied: "[Master! I am a proud fighter! I became a powerful warrior thanks to you! I am what I am thanks to you! I like fighting and I like to face strong opponents! But I'm not much good at raping, even this pathetic excuse of a woman!... ...But I also know this cumpot must die, so I won't disobey you!]".

Navel Raider replied: "That's good! So you'll have her twat!".

Burnos readied a respectable erection and lied over its back. Jessie whimpered in vain as she was about to ride two cocks at same time, one of them being a pokémon-hood.

"!... AAAA-AAAA-AAAA-AAAA-AAAA-AAAA-AAA-AAAA-AAAA-AAA-AAAAUUUU-UUU-UUUUU-UUUUU-UUUUUU-UUUUGGG-GGGGG-GGG-GGG-GGG-HHHH-HHH!...", moaned loudly Jessie as Burnos made her ride its cock, along with NR's cock. In NR's mind, double the fun, double the pleasure. Although for Jessie, it was more like double the pain and double the suffering.

"Aaaaahhh, that's really good, eh, Burnos pal?... ...Having this mountain of crap for a woman ride two pricks at same time, what a great idea!... ...Let us make this shitty cumpot moan like no tomorrow... ...Let's give her a motive to cry!...", said Navel Raider to Burnos as the Fire/Fighting-type pokémon humped her twat. In only one minute, the shadows whom where surrounding the scene were all laughing. NR increased a bit the pace of the double penetration, which make Jessie moan and whimper more, so much her bumhole and her twat were killing her.

"Go #1! Go Burnos! This is what bitches like her deserve!", said #8.

"Screw her more, #1! Break her into submission! And then kill her!", said #21.

James and Meowth, forced to watch Jessie being merciless raped, couldn't stand to see more of such a visage. But if they turned their look away, they both would be beaten up more. It all took fifteen long and painful minutes but Jessie's dignity was already annihilated a long time ago.

The sassy bossy arrogant vain bitch with a Cleopatra-complex Jessie was? That was now merely a vague recollection. Little did #21 know that his leader already broke Jessie's spirit.

After he and his pokémon gushing their orgasms into Jessie's bowels, NR grew a bit frustrated.

"You know, Burnos, I never thought I would be that good at sex. All my sex-slaves never get enough of me and my shadows, that's why I am so powerful. But I think it was kinda too easy to turn this cumpot into a spineless impotent piece of meat! Just look at her! All she can do now is cry and moan!", said Navel Raider, which caused his shadows to laugh. "This is already looking like the occasion when I raped and killed another smug bitch, her name was Haruhi Suzumiya if I am not mistaken!... ...Hey! I have tons of love-slaves to give me sexual pleasure, my shadows and I can screw them all anytime we want! I don't need this piece of meat whatsoever! ...So I will make her suffer... ...as she never suffered in life! ...HEN... ...TACLE!..."

Navel Raider turned himself into a tentacled monster.

In this form, he can create as many tentacle-cocks as he want. Meowth got even more frightened with the visage it had, and James wanted to vomit. Boy, what a wuss!...

"!...", yelled Jessie with the little of strength she still had after having her body violated in every way possible. NR had some of his tentacle-cocks grab her limbs. Jessie couldn't offer much resistance. NR held Burnos so it could pump her bumhole as her other tentacles did her other holes and titty-fucked at same time.

"Mmmmmph... Mmmmmmmppppphhh-mmmmmmmmpppphhhh, mmmmmmpppphh..." moaned Jessie through the tentacle-cock in her mouth, tears falling down her face.

Burnos pumped hard Jessie's shithole like it wanted badly Jessie to suffer like she was in the very depths of Hell, much to James and Meowth's displeasure. But both TR members couldn't do nothing regarding it.

If Navel Raider's idea was to break Jessie's spirit and make her suffer like no tomorrow, he succeeded gloriously. Jessie no longer had any strength to fight back, all she wanted is that her suffering ended at once, so all the pain she was having could end. Jessie's mind was killing her, so much was the inhuman pain she was having.

James and Meowth had to watch all the horrid scene quietly. The shadows had no intention to spare James and Meowth's lives.

"Suffer more, suffer more, you nasty cumpot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Burnos! My tentacle-cocks! Hump this piece of meat until the final drop of cum!...", said NR. His tentacle-cocks and Burnos promptly obeyed, as if they intented to extract the most sexual pleasure possible out of Jessie's painful ordeal. It looked like Jessie was about to have the same horrid death Haruhi Suzumiya suffered in NR's hands.

Unbeknown to NR and all the others, an enigmatic man atop the cascade watched all Jessie's sexual torture. A man in a longcoat and which used a metallic mask. Q from Street Fighter was watching it all. What did Q intend? Why was he there?

It took twenty minutes but Burnos spurted its cum deep into Jessie's rectum. It was followed by Navel Raider's tentacle-cocks gushing their orgasms in all her other holes and even in her face.

Jessie's aspect was worthy of pity at all. Badly bruised and battered, she had semen sprinkling from her mouth, anus and pussy. Still weeping, crying, whimpering, sobbing, and mainly moaning, Jessie looked horrible after NR's fucking. She couldn't even rise up. Her strength was gone. And her face and hair were all messy, covered with cum and all.

James and Meowth, in no condition to react, couldn't do anything about it. They both were too wounded, and their field leader was destroyed in every way possible.

#23's camera caught every second of Jessie's rape with NR as a tentacled monster. Now #23 looked alternatedly to Jessie's shameful condition after a brutal rape, and James and Meowth, which witnessed such a hideous act of violence. #23 did this all, always thinking of the ratings.

Navel Raider said: "#23, look at me now!". When obeyed, NR used a simple mental command to make his clothing appear back. In less than a second, NR was in his clothing again.

NR announced: "Now that we had all the fun we wanted, it's time to pass my judgement upon this Team Shitbag. OK, Cumpot, Faggot and Fuckup! The three of you are accused of... ...well, being a bunch of shameful pathetic lamentable worthy-of-pity feeble villain-wannabes... ...Villain-wannabes who think you are some threat to the time-space balance, WHAT A JOKE! HE-HE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... You couldn't scare even the Backyardigans!...".

All the shadows laughed at Navel Raider's statement. He continued: "The verdict...".

All the 28 NR's shadows gave to the Rocket trio thumbs down. Navel Raider laughed: "He-hahahahahahahahaha... You all mean it!... All right, the verdict to the Team Crap is... ...guilty! And the punishment..."

All NR's shadows, even #23 who was holding the camera, shouted in excitation, always supporting their leader, #1: "DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!..." Even Burnos manifested its wish for Rocket trio's annihilation.

Suddenly, #4 interrupted his leader. "#1, sorry for interrupting you, but... ...what do we do to that ridiculous balloon?", said him, pointing to the Meowth Balloon, found by them.

Navel Raider commanded: "Burnos, kick this thing upwards and them carbonize it with a Flamethrower!".

Burnos grabbed the balloon and kicked it, launching it to 90 feet high. Then, Burnos jumped in order to follow the Meowth Balloon, and burned it with a Flamethrower. It exploded massively in mid-air, leaving only some very small burning remains to plummet. Burnos landed safely in only four seconds. Even Meowth could see the explosion.

"My balloon! Noooooooooooooo...", cried Meowth in despair.

Navel Raider, still caught by #23's camera, rose up his right arm to above his head, his hand open. A small cloud formed above Jessie, exactly where she was. Jessie couldn't escape even if she wanted. James and Meowth embraced themselves in sheer panic, expecting for the worst.

Very quickly, the small cloud over Jessie grew, becoming heavier, until it become a large, black, heavy cloud. A really menacing one. And it all took mere 30 seconds.

"Your existence ends here! I will use a technique I picked from an overmonster named Pain Master!...", said Navel Raider, who then lowered abruptly his arm, shouting: "...DARK THUNDER!...".

All the shadows protected themselves, every one of them creating energy barriers. Jessie was struck with a powerful jolt of 200 millions of volts. The impact was so colossal that could lift Jessie's body from the ground. Jessie screamed loudly in a spine-chilling agony as her body was broiled from the inside-out, imploding her organs and splashing her body fluids all over the ground. Twenty-five seconds later, Jessie gave a final loud scream as her body destroyed itself in a powerful explosion, sending blood and burnt entrails everywhere.

#4 energized his index and middle fingers and quickly slashed James alive, into pieces. Then, #4 formed a ki ball and tossed it against Meowth, that died with the explosion.

#23 looked at the gory mess in the ground, the remains of what once were the Rocket trio, then he directed the camera at NR, which laughed: "HE-!... Team Rocket blasted off for the final time! And it blasted off to Hades!... As you can see, citizens of Earth, this is what will happen to anyone, god or mortal, who oppose Navel Raider!... ...End of transmission!...".

#23 switched off the camera and NR commanded his shadows to merge back into him. Suddenly Navel Raider noticed a small ectoplasmic emanation. At least its energy could be felt by NR. But for some curious reason, the "emanation" had a sword. How weird... Naider Raider checked his wrist mini-com, looked for info about if it was some pokémon of any species. "What is this?... ...It looks like a ghost... ...Hey! There is some info! Let's see...", said him.

[ONINOBI

The Ronin pokémon

TYPE GHOST/FIGHT

This is a kind of spiritual warrior who carries a sword which can cut through even ethereal enemies. Oninobi devotes itself to its master, always searching for atonement to the wrongdoings of its previous life]

NR said, surprised: "...A ghost warrior? Which seeks for atonement for its wrongdoings?... These pokémon are fantastic!"

Oninobi bowed to Navel Raider: "I am Oninobi!".

"...You understand the human language?", asked NR.

"Yes!", replied Oninobi, "I have some psychic properties who allow me to understand human language! I am always looking for atonement for my wrong deeds!".

"Wrong deeds?... Hey, Oninobi, I don't know who you were in your previous life, and I personally don't care! But I had nothing to do with these wrong deeds!", said NR.

"You got it wrong! I don't look for revenge, for revenge is bad!", said Oninobi to NR. "I just want to reach the light!".

"Cool... ...A goal in your post-life to pursue! ...I am Navel Raider!", said NR.

"Navel Raider, I request you! Please, be my master!", said Oninobi.

NR thought for some seconds and said to Oninobi: "Sorry for disappointing you, Oninobi, but I can't be your master! I follow a different path! ...But I have a thing for you! I just have to check a thing!".

Navel Raider checked his mini-com, this time looking for info about moves Oninobi could learn, and amongst them, there were moves like Night Shade, Confusion, and even Revenge. But one in particular caught NR's attention: Cut.

NR said to Oninobi: "OK, Oninobi, just watch what I have for you! I want you to learn a technique I will demonstrate now!". NR grabbed a 2-feet-tall rock, threw it to the air and then, with a single move, chopped the rock in the half. "This... ...is the Cut! Oninobi, I want you to do just like me! Try it now!".

Navel Raider threw to Oninobi a half of the rock he sliced. Oninobi readied itself and cut through the rock, just like NR has done.

A message appeared in NR's mini-com: [Oninobi learned CUT]. NR said to Oninobi: "Oninobi, this technique is my gift to you! And I wish you to build your future, fighting for what is right! I think someone who looks for atonement for his crimes must think like this! May you find the peace you look for!".

"Thank you very much, Navel Raider! Now I must part in a journey!...", said Oninobi, bowing to NR and leaving.

"I simply cannot believe I found a whole new pokémon species!...", said NR seconds after Oninobi have vanished from his sight.

Suddenly, a Pikachu ran to the place Navel Raider was. As an Electric-type, it surely was attracted by the humongous electric discharge.

"A Pikachu?", said Navel Raider, "You're an electric pokémon, right? That explains why did you get attracted by my power!".

NR went to near the Pikachu, crouched and start to play with it, fondling its cheeks. Pikachu gave a squeal in delight.

"You like it, eh, my yellow pal?", said NR to Pikachu, "I have good news for you: some obnoxious losers who pestered you, are gone forever! They will never annoy you anymore!".

Navel Raider gave Pikachu a sweet fruit that strengthens electrical attacks. Happy after eating a bit of the fruit, Pikachu said: "Chuuu! Pikapi! Pika!...", and kept on eating. NR fondled Pikachu's head.

NR had some seeds of the same fruit he gave to the electric mouse and sowed the seeds. Then he gave some steps away from Pikachu, and looked at it a last time. Navel Raider smiled to Pikachu like if he wanted to say it "You didn't see me!". He then ran quickly, vanishing in few seconds.

After Navel Raider have disappeared, a familiar voice could be heard.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!...". It was its friend Ash, who was searching for it. Along with him were Brock and Dawn.

"There you are, buddy! You scared me big time, running like that!", said Ash to Pikachu.

"I wonder what make Pikachu flee! I don't think it was any storm, the weather is clear! Now that's weird...", said Brock!

"No need to worry!", said Dawn, "Pikachu is fine, and that's what matters most! Now we can resume our travel!".

Few seconds later, Dawn was surprised by a hideous visage of charred entrails and pieces of human bodies lying over the ground. There was even some remains of clothes, one could even see a part of what would be a red R. That scenery was a really scary vision.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...", screamed Dawn, covering her eyes, so scared she was. Ash, Dawn and Brock embraced themselves.

"Ash, don't look to that!... ...Easy, easy, Dawn!...", said Brock, making his best to tranquilize the others, "We better leave this place!...".

But Brock couldn't help thinking, "Something horrible happened here!... ...I'm even afraid of imagining what could have happened...".

Minutes later, NR's laughed echoed in the air. "HE-HE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...". Somewhere near the place of the horrible scene of brutality, Wobbuffet agreed (Is Wobbuffet able to do other things than agreeing?), even with tears coming from its eyes, like if it felt guilty for not doing nothing to save its master.

"Wooooooo...", whimpered Wobbuffet.

In few days, the video with Team Rocket's destruction and Jessie's rape had become a colossal hit in AdultTube. Meanwhile, many feared Navel Raider from Kanto to Sinnoh, including the Orange Islands. Burnos also became known, but by its incredible power.

Back in his home dimension, there had some nude mind-controlled love-slaves being fucked in several ways by the NR's shadows. One could hear many moans of many girls. Some girls were being pussy-fucked, some were being ass-fucked, and even titty-fucked. Some were giving head. And some had their nice breasts sucked by the shadows. There were shadows who enjoyed to suck the navels of the girls.

The shadow #23 was humping Sophitia's pussy.

"Aaaaaahhhh... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh... ...Thank you, master, aaaaahhhh... ...Thank you for giving me... ...for giving us all... ...a world of pleasure... ...Our sole purpose... ...is to give you... ...sexual pleasure... ...aaaaaaahhhhh... ...aaaaaaaaaahhh...", moaned Sophitia in sheer sexual ecstasy.

"Now that's good! The more my shadows and I have sex with all these babes, the more powerful I become, because my shadows are part of me!", said Navel Raider, satisfied with the scene, "let's see... ...Chun-li, Sonya, Nina, Anna, Tifa and Lara!".

In some seconds, Chun-li from Street Fighter, Sonya from Mortal Kombat, Nina and Anna from Tekken, Tifa from Final Fantasy 7, and Lara from Tomb Raider appeared to NR. Like many of his babes which weren't naked, they were in red bikinis and red high-heeled shoes.

"Yes, master Navel Raider", said the six girls in unisone.

"Hummmmm, my babes... My sexy babes... What I could do to you all? You all look hot! Hey, I forgot! All my babes are hot!", said NR.

"Please, master! Fuck our asses! We love to be assfucked!".

NR looked a bit to his girls' bodies and said: "Easy, girls! Hey, your navels are perfect! Let's see... ...Sonya, tell me how sexy is your navel!"

"Master, if you find my navel sexy, so I am worthy of you!", replied Sonya.

"You all are worthy of me, my babes!", said NR to Sonya, "Hey, I have an idea to make the six of you moan like no tomorrow... ...Babes, why don't we play 'chinese payback'?".

After giggling in anticipation, the six girls said in unison to their master: "Only if you be our Lu Bu!".

And the seven went to their sexual play.

THE END


End file.
